Kingdom Hearts: Pete's Story
by sora945
Summary: Even though Sora has taken centre stage as the world saving keyblade wielder, there is one character lurking behind the scenes as he builds up an army of heartless. Can Pete find Maleficent? Can he stop Sora? Can he survive the new nobody threat?


Kingdom Hearts: Pete's Story

Prologue: Another Dimension

Maleficent was cranky today. Despite the fact that nearly all of the princesses were in her grasp, she was concerned about what would happen if the keyblade wielder and his pitiful lackeys reached her castle and stopped her from opening the door to darkness. She needed a backup and more importantly, at the rate that her army was being torn apart, she needed a new army.

'Someone to gather a new army...' Maleficent thought to herself. 'Someone who is stupid enough to obey me but evil enough to build up heartless and to slow down that brat with the keyblade.'

Captain Hook slammed his hook down upon the desk in front of him. "When do I leave with the boy?"

Maleficent swirled around angrily having been surprised by the sudden outburst from the captain near him. "When I say that it is time!" she snapped back at him. Maleficent walked up to the altar and raised her staff into the air. "Somebody evil...and stupid." she said and a green mist surrounded it before revealing a picture of a certain bag of bugs. "Not him!" she snapped, "he's as good as squished by now." Once again, a thick mist appeared around the staff and then revealed an image of Captain Hook. Maleficent hastily dispelled the mist as Hook looked confused. "Go!" she snapped. "Take the boy and get out of my sight." Hook nodded and marched towards the doors at the far end, slamming them shut.

"I want somebody not under my control already who fulfils the requirements," said Maleficent, "Somebody...anybody!" The staff accumulated green smoke again and then finally it dispelled with no result. "Nobody in this dimension..." pondered Maleficent and then to the surprise of her dark cloaked watcher, she smiled.

"Scan all the dimensions," she said and this time, her staff produced a satisfactory result.

Far out in the midst of another dimension sat a disgruntled, evil and stupid figure. He had been sitting there for a long time but since this particular dimension was lacking the concept of time, he didn't really know that.

"Stupid king and queen and mage and knight," he muttered to himself for the umpteenth time that second. Suddenly, contrary to what you would expect had you seen this occur over the last years, a dark portal appeared and a voice rang out across the surface.

"Poor misunderstood soul. Come with me and I'll show you a new way to get your revenge and to rule the universe." The figure was hooked at the word 'come' and he dived into the portal. He suddenly found himself standing in an area of complete and utter darkness.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he called out.

"Pete, eh?" a chilling voice replied. "I am Maleficent, queen of darkness and I am willing to offer you a job."

"What kinda job?" asked Pete.

"The kind you wouldn't want to turn down." Maleficent replied and a dark aura surrounded Pete suddenly.

"What is this?" he cried, trying to brush it away with his hand.

"I am giving you the power to control the heartless, powerful creatures born from the darkness in the heart," said Maleficent. "I want you to build an army of them and to invade as many worlds as you possibly can, recruiting more and more."

"And then?" asked Pete.

"And then the universe will be ours," said Maleficent and cackled. "Go now and use the dark portals to travel from world to world. They will open when it is necessary for you to travel to the next world. Turn powerful people into heartless by inciting the darkness in their heart. Then, you will be able to control them. But I must warn you. Do not let the darkness enter your heart or you too will become a foolish and weak heartless."

"I won't!" said Pete, with a stupid grin now on his face. Things were finally starting to look up for him. "You can count on me."

"Excellent," said Maleficent as a new portal opened up before Pete. "Enter the portal and let your journey begin." Pete bounded ahead into the portal and was swallowed up by it. Even though Maleficent cackled as he disappeared, she knew that Pete would probably outlast her by a long time...but she would return.


End file.
